Los sentimientos del Daiyokai
by Vierax
Summary: Rin tiene 20 años y hace mucho que Sesshomaru la dejó en la aldea con la anciana Kaede. El Daiyokai quiere volver a tenerla junto con él, pero no sabe cómo...y sus sentimientos lo confunden. Además, aparecerá un terrateniente que a toda costa quiere tener de esposa a Rin. ¿Podrán, Rin y Sesshomaru, volver a estar juntos? ¿O será demasiado tarde?
1. El comienzo

**Hola! hace unas dos semanas comencé esta fic y la verdad, pensé bastante si hacerlo de un capitulo o varios...Creo que la mejor opción fue dividirlo así que acá les subo el primer capítulo. Dentro de los próximos días colocaré el siguiente :)**

**Ningún**** personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece! Son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

-Será mejor que me apresure, o se preocupará.- Una muchacha de cabello oscuro, ojos castaños y tez blanca se encontraba arrodillada recogiendo hierbas medicinales en el bosque. Aparentaba unos 20 años y su belleza era abrumadora.

- Con estas bastará.- El sol resplandecía en su posición más alta, el calor era abrumador y los animales que normalmente revoloteaban a los alrededores, se encontraban refugiados en las sombras que proyectaban los árboles. La muchacha, que antes se encontraba arrodillada, se levantó tranquilamente procurando no dejar caer el montón de hierbas que tenía depositadas en su regazo. Al estirar su cuerpo, su hermoso kimono se pudo apreciar: de fondo amarillo suave y con bellas aves multicolor estampadas; era como si poseyera un brillo propio. Con la mano que tenía libre, se acomodó su largo cabello liso, el cual estaba adornado simplemente con un moño recogiéndolo un poco a su costado izquierdo. Los demás mechones caían libre por su espalda, hasta llegar casi a sus muslos. Una vez lista, se dispuso emprender el viaje de regreso a la aldea.

La verdad era que el camino de vuelta no era muy largo y además estaba marcado, pero ella siempre se demoraba intencionalmente al recrearse viendo los seres que poblaban su tan conocido bosque. Aprovechaba esos instantes para pensar y hacer volar tranquila su mente. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Había hecho ese camino un millar de veces desde el día en que Sesshomaru la dejó a cargo de la anciana Kaede...pero eso había sido hace muchos años, cuando aún era pequeña.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar a su señor. A pesar que no lo viera muy a menudo y por cortos instantes, el cariño que tenía por él cuando pequeña no había aminorado: había crecido.

El Daiyokai siempre estaba atento a ella y, a pesar de que a la muchacha no los pidiese, siempre le traía regalos preciosos. Si alguien externo a la aldea la hubiese visto con los kimonos que constantemente le traía Sesshomaru, sin duda hubiera pensado que se trataba de una princesa.

- Me pregunto cuándo volveré a ver al Señor Sesshomaru.- Pensó el voz alta, mientras retornaba lentamente a la aldea. La última visita del demonio había sido hace aproximadamente un mes y no dejaba de darle vueltas por su cabeza. Si, había sido algo extraña aquella ocasión.

(Flash Back)

-Rin.- Un Daiyokai de pelo plateado, ojos dorados y una luna en la frente apareció frente a la cabaña que compartía la chica con la anciana Kaede. Rin no se había percatado de su presencia ya que se encontraba moliendo hierbas en las afueras de la cabaña.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Exclamó ante esa voz tan conocida y querida, dejando su quehacer tirado.

-¡Hola Rin! Veo que cada vez estas más grande y hermosa.- Un pequeño youkai verde había aparecido tras Sesshomaru y la observaba sonriente.

- ¡Señor Jaken, que gusto verlo!.-

- No tengo mucho tiempo, Rin.- La mirada de Rin se ensombreció un poco al escuchar esto provenir de Sesshomaru. Hace ya tiempo que las visitas del Daiyokai eran mucho más breve que antes, reduciéndose ahora casi a un mero saludo y despedida. Sentía como si su Señor volviese a verla sólo por obligación, y que su compañía ya no era de su agrado. Bueno, realmente, Sesshomaru nunca le expresó con palabras que gustaba la compañía de ella, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que así era debido a las atenciones y preocupación que él mostraba con ella.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo cuando pequeña junto a aquellos viajeros, había aprendido a comprender a su señor, a pesar de que éste fuera de pocas palabras. Pero ahora...ya no estaba segura. Pasaba tan poco tiempo con él, que sentía que su querido señor Sesshomaru se alejaba cada vez mas de ella.

A pesar de todo, su cariño seguía incrementando, alimentado por sus continuos pensamientos y sueños que tenía con el Daiyokai. Su imaginación hacía crecer ese sentimiento.

- Pero...¿Por qué tan poco?- Le preguntó triste la muchacha, poniéndose de pie, dejando ver su esbelta silueta que, hace ya tiempo, había dejado de ser como la de una niña para convertirse en la silueta de una mujer.

- Sólo vengo a saludarte y a traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Rin...- Depositó apresuradamente un paquete en las manos de la mujer y fijó la vista en el horizonte rápidamente debido a que el repentino movimiento de Rin lo había puesto incómodo, por el hecho de fijarse en sus curvas.

- Humm, gracias señor Sesshomaru.- Respondió la muchacha, tomando con cuidado el regalo.

Quizás era su oportunidad, hace tiempo que quería pasar un largo rato junto a ese hombre, lo necesitaba y extrañaba

- ¿Por qué no me deja pasar la tarde con usted? Después de todo, es mi cumpleaños... me haría muy feliz. - No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Los ojos del Daiyokai se abrieron más de lo usual, mirando impresionado a la chica. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? ¿Por qué rehuía de la compañía de ella?. Cerró los ojos, resignado...algo dentro de sí le decía que no podría rechazar esa petición.

- Esta bien...- Escucho los aplausos y risas de la mujer y Jaken. Sonrió para sus adentros.- Pero sólo por esta vez.-

-¡Sí!- Escuchó que respondía su protegida y, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió como unas cálidas manos lo tomaban de las suyas y lo impulsaban dentro de la cabaña, haciéndolo temblar.

Rin se esmeraba preparando la comida. No sabía para qué, si él no se servía de la comida de humanos...pero sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que con tal de no herir los sentimientos de aquella mujer comería lo que fuera. Además, veía a Jaken saborearse feliz mientras ayudaba a Rin en los preparativos. La anciana Kaede no se encontraba. Estaba en la aldea, atendiendo una extraña peste que estaba afectando a los aldeanos y Kagome, la esposa de Inuyasha, la había acompañado. Esta vez la anciana no solicitó la ayuda de Rin y la dejó en la cabaña, preparando más medicina para los aldeanos.

Sesshomaru había ido al lugar con un solo propósito. Lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo y el cumpleaños número 20 de Rin había llegado. Pero...al llegar al lugar no se sintió preparado ¡No podía decirlo! ¡Lo había planeado durante tanto tiempo y ahora, que estaba frente a ella, no se atrevía! ¡Qué demonios le pasaba, si sólo era consultarle si quería volver a viajar con ellos! Bueno..._"...volver a viajar conmigo."_

Ésa había sido la promesa que le había hecho cuando ella aún era pequeña y tenía claro que Rin no la había olvidado. En el momento preciso, ella podría elegir si quedarse con los humanos o volver con él. Más, sin embargo, la mujer nunca tocaba el tema.

Era el momento...¡Para eso había venido! _"Tonto"_ se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo. ¿Acaso tenía miedo que la respuesta fuera que se quedaría en la aldea?. Ante semejante idea, su cara se tensó...Ese temor significaba que...¿Era posible? _"Estas pensando estupideces, Sesshomaru. No es posible que tu estés...¿De una humana? No, definitivamente no". _Y acto siguiente, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Intentaba negar, hace mucho tiempo, unos sentimientos que habían aflorado en su interior al ver a Rin convertirse en una mujer. Su orgullo era el responsable de negarlos, pero le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo...Esa muchacha lo cautivaba de manera especial.

Tendría que esperar un tiempo más para aclarar su cabeza, poner sus ¿sentimientos, pensamientos? en orden y volver para cumplir su promesa en otra ocasión, ya que ahora no se atrevía preguntarle a la pequeña...no, a la mujer, si quería volver con él...o sea, ellos. _"Sesshomaru, que te está pasando"._

Era, justamente debido a estos confusos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente cuando se encontraba junto a Rin, que había acortado el tiempo de sus visitas creyendo que así se olvidaría de esas cosas, volviendo a ser el indiferente, frío e implacable Sesshomaru. ¡Graso error! Eso, definitivamente, no estaba funcionando.

-¡La comida está lista!.- Sin darse cuenta, debido a su batalla interior, Rin le había servido un plato de comida que de buena gana deglutió, sólo para ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer.

Sesshomaru el resto de la tarde no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Rin...y la muchacha, obviamente, no dejó pasar este detalle; dando paso a una serie de posibles explicaciones. ¿Estaría enojado con ella? ¿Planearía llevarla a otro sitio, con otras personas? ¿Quería decirle algo? ¿Tenía algo pintado en la cara? ¿Estaba él enamo...? No, imposible. _"Jaja jaja, No seas tonta Rin. Es el gran Sesshomaru y nunca se fijaría en una chica como tú. Confórmate con que aún te viene a ver..." _

...

- ¡Visíteme pronto, Señor Sesshomaru!.- Le gritaba la pequeña, agitando la mano, cuando el Daiyokai se alejaba de la aldea junto con Jaken.

- Amo bonito...-

- Que quieres, Jaken.-

- ¿No cree que la pequeña Rin está cada día más bonita?.- El pequeño youkai preguntó esto con cierto deje de malicia, al percatarse al igual que Rin, que su amo no despegó ojo de la mujer en toda la tarde. El Daiyokai le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Jaken, el cual se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho semejante pregunta.

- Jaken.-

-¡Ay! Discúlpeme amo bonito...-

- No sé de qué me hablas.- Y sin más palabras sobre aquella tarde, los demonios continuaron su caminata, sin saber el día en que volverían a ver a la pequeña Rin.

(Fin FlashBack)

Rin sonrió recordando aquella visita. Que Sesshomaru no le quitara la vista de encima había hecho nacer en ella cierta esperanza. Había llegado a pensar que su señor se había olvidado de la promesa que le hizo cuando pequeña y, por temor a hacerlo enfadar, nunca le había tocado el tema. Pero la última visita, su esperanza renació. Había notado que Sesshomaru quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevió. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero el hecho de que no le quitara la vista de encima y se mostrase tan...distinto...la había puesto feliz. Estaba segura que su señor no se había olvidado de la promesa, y había despertado en ella la ilusión de que pronto la cumpliría.

Obviamente, no pensaría dos veces la respuesta.

- Que sea pronto, por favor.- Pensó en voz alta, siguiendo su camino. Su mayor deseo era estar junto a Sesshomaru. Ahora, que había crecido, ya no lo veía como su protector. Un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en ella y lo mantenía en secreto. Sabía que, probablemente, estaba loca al sentir algo así por él. _"...jamás serás correspondida."_ pensaba para sus adentros. Pero se conformaría sólo con acompañarlo y estar a su lado, guardando fielmente sus sentimientos. Sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra si su señor le permitía volver a su lado. Con tal de ver ese rostro todos los días, haría cualquier cosa.

Se sonrojó ante estos pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza, apresurando el paso hacia la aldea.

- La señora Kaede debe estar esperando estas hierbas...-

Avanzó unos minutos más hasta que divisó el poblado, ya estaba cerca. Pero había algo extraño, muchos hombres armados y a caballo se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea, al parecer descansando. Pensó que se trataba de un batallón que se encontraba de viaje, ya que no había ambiente hostil. Divisó a Inuyasha conversando con los hombres así que decidió acercarse.

Al hacerlo, los hombres desconocidos le hicieron una reverencia. _"Aquí qué está pasando...?"_

- Señor Inuyasha...¿Qué está sucediendo?-

- Nada importante Rin.- Le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la muchacha, como si supiese algo que ella no.- Un terrateniente está de visita en la aldea, esto es todo.-

- Oh, ya veo...entonces si no hay de qué preocuparse, volveré con la señora Kaede.-

- Rin...- La llamó el hanyou.-

-¿Si?.-

- Em...no, nada.- Qué extraño. ¿Qué le había querido decir? Sin más preámbulos, se dio media vuelta y caminó directo a la cabaña.

Cuando llegó, pudo apreciar un bello caballo reposando fuera de su hogar. O lo que había sido su hogar estos últimos años. El animal estaba muy bien cuidado, su montura se notaba de gran calidad y denotaba un cuidado especial. _"De quién será..."_

Llegó frente al lienzo de entrada y se acomodó su kimono antes de entrar. Luego de sacudir sus pies, ingresó. Se sorprendió al ver acompañada a la anciana. Un joven que aparentaba su edad estaba sentado junto a Kaede alrededor del fogón. Por sus ostentosas vestimentas era lógico que era dueño de aquel caballo. El chico vestía una resplandeciente armadura, recubriendo su cuerpo con exquisitas telas. Su cabello era castaño, y le bajaba hasta los hombros. Su piel era tersa, perfecta. Y sus ojos...eran de un extraño color esmeralda. A Rin le llamó mucho la atención. El muchacho no dejaba de ser atractivo..._"pero nadie le gana al Señor Sesshomaru." _Fue lo que cruzó su mente.

Dejó las hierbas en un rincón de la habitación y se sentó junto a la anciana.

- Rin, por fin has llegado.- La mujer se mostraba seria, como si estuviese pensando mucho.-

- Espero no haber demorado mucho señora Kaede...-

Miró a aquel joven, el cual le devolvía una mirada profunda, adornando su cara con una suave sonrisa. ¿Quién sería? Y lo más importante...¿Porqué estaría aquí?.

-Rin, déjame presentarte a...- Pero Kaede no pudo terminar la frase, el muchacho se adelantó.

- No se moleste, señora Kaede. Señorita Rin, mi nombre es Ryuji Mitsuharu. Terrateniente en las tierras del norte. He venido, especialmente, para pedir su mano en matrimonio.- El joven se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia, tomando la mano de la muchacha. Le dedicó una seductora sonrisa y luego agregó- No me iré con una respuesta negativa. La señora Kaede me insistió mucho en que mi petición sería rechazada pero no me daré por vencido.-

¿Que había dicho? ¿Qué quería pedir su mano? ¡No se casaría! Eso jamás sucedería, sólo había un hombre al que sería capaz de entregarle su vida y su corazón; y no era ese tal Ryuji. De hecho, aquel ser que estaba en su mente no era ni siquiera un humano.

_"NI EN SUEÑOS" _Este chico estaba loco...¡Loco!

* * *

**¿Qué hará Rin? ¿Qué pasará con Sesshomaru? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar este tal Ryuji con tal de tener a Rin? Todo en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Una incómoda compañía

**Bueno, acá les va el segundo capitulo de este fic! Ya quiero escribir el tercero, pero estoy con muchas lecturas para la universidad :( Aunque intentare hacerme un ratito para escribirlo y subirlo! **

**Este lo tengo listo desde el día de ayer y no pensaba subirlo hoy pero al ver sus reviews bueno, quise acortarles la espera :) Asi que aca se los dejo! ojala lo disfruten...**

- ¡¿QUUUUEE?!. Fue lo único que pudo articular Rin, alejando bruscamente la mano que tenía tomada Ryuji. -¿QUE TU QUÉ?- Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, era una expresión graciosa a pesar de las circunstancias.

Kaede seguía con su tranquilo semblante. La reacción de Rin no la tomaba por sorpresa. De hecho, la vio venir. La anciana le había explicado a Ryuji que Rin no tenía intenciones de contraer matrimonio con absolutamente nadie, aunque en su corazón la anciana sabía que sí había una excepción.

Le intentó explicar de mil maneras al terrateniente que sólo perdía su tiempo al proponerle matrimonio a la joven, pero el muchacho insistió, tercamente. "No he venido de tan lejos para escuchar un no" le había respondido, completamente decidido. Kaede se dio por vencida y aceptó que esperara a Rin en la cabaña, aunque estaba completamente segura que la muchacha no se iría por ningún motivo con él ¡Si ni siquiera lo conocía!.

- No - Dijo Rin, que estaba de pie. Su rostro estaba tenso y hablaba con una voz que pocas veces se le escuchaba: sin alegría, completamente seria y decidida. - No me casaré contigo, por ningún motivo. ¿Oíste bien? -

Ryuji se levantó y miró a Rin directamente a los ojos, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Señorita Rin, me habían hablado mucho de su extrema belleza...me contaron que incluso la más bella flor se veía marchita a su lado. Creo que aquellas descripciones fueron injustas. Su belleza no tiene comparación...- Rin lo miraba incrédula, levantando una ceja _"¿Este joven pretende que acepte ser su esposa sólo con decirme palabras bonitas? Pff!" _-...anduve muchos días para llegar a este lugar. Necesito una esposa que me acompañe en la ardua tarea que me dejó mi padre al morir, hace tan solo unas semanas. No creo que nadie pueda cumplir mejor esa labor que usted.- Los ojos de Ryuji destellaban de tal forma que a Rin le causó un poco de temor, se asemejaba a un cazador que tiene a su más importante presa acorralada, a punto de someterla. Por un momento, tuvo miedo.

- Lo siento, joven Ryuji. Tu viaje fue en vano. No pretendas que diciéndome frases ensayadas podrás convencerme. No pierdas mas tu tiempo, vuelve a tus tierras. ¡Si ni siquiera te conozco!- Le dio la espalda decidida a salir del lugar. Su cabello ondeó al hacer este movimiento, pegándole en el rostro al terrateniente; el cual sacudió su cabeza por el inesperado golpe. Tenía que deshacerse de ese muchacho como diera lugar.- Si me lo permiten, saldré a dar una vuelta-

La anciana Kaede no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se dedicaba a ser una mera espectadora. Sabía que Rin esperaba que Sesshomaru la llevara consigo, pero el Daiyokai no había dado muestra de interés en ello. ¿Qué sería de la pequeña en un futuro? Quizás, lo mejor sería que se fuera con ese joven...sería el mejor partido. De hecho, un excelente partido para cualquiera, muchas mujeres matarían por tenerlo de esposo. Pero la anciana sabía que Rin no dejaría que nadie la tuviera como pareja, a menos que se tratase de Sesshomaru...aunque Kaede veía esta opción como un imposible. Dudaba mucho que el hermano de Inuyasha quisiera a Rin como mujer, siempre había menospreciado a los humanos.

Después de todo...Ryuji podría ser el hombre que hiciera olvidar ese amor casi imposible a Rin. ¿O no?

Kaede, a pesar de tener todas las probabilidades en contra, pedía todos los días que los deseos de la joven se hicieran realidad y que por algún milagro, Sesshomaru volviera por ella...todo con tal de verla feliz.

Rin salió de la cabaña seguida por Ryuji y se puso a caminar en dirección al arroyo.

Al llegar, no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Ryuji se limitaba a seguir sus pasos. No muy lejos, su tropa los miraba expectantes y junto con ellos estaba en estado de alerta Inuyasha, por si Rin necesitaba de su ayuda. La muchacha se dio media vuelta al ver la insistencia del terrateniente.

-Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo.-

-Por favor señorita Rin, deme una oportunidad.- El joven se acercó, su actitud denotaba determinación sin dejar de ser cordial con ella -Creo que, ahora que la he visto en persona, deseo con mas ansias que sea mi esposa.-

- Pero yo no, entiéndelo. Y por favor, deja de seguirme.-

- Me quedaré el tiempo necesario para convencerte...-

Cómo molestaba este tipo. Y ella, que lo único que quería era que Sesshomaru viniese para llevársela con él... ¡Cierto! ¿Qué pensaría el Daiyokai cuando se enterara de este sujeto y sus intenciones? Ahora que lo pensaba bien...habían dos posibles razones. Una era que Sesshomaru se mostrara indiferente y le diese lo mismo que Rin aceptara irse con Ryuji. La segunda...la más improbable según Rin... sería que este recién aparecido despertara en Sesshomaru celos. Quizás de esa forma, Rin podría cumplir su sueño de ver sus sentimientos correspondidos. Aunque fuera completamente improbable, existía cierta esperanza en su corazón. Pensar que Sesshomaru fuera indiferente ante esta situación le partía el corazón. Pero primero que todo ¿Cómo se podría enterar el Daiyokai?

Odiaba la idea de tener a ese terrateniente siguiéndola durante varios días. ¿Qué haría? Estaba en una situación complicada. Por lo visto, él no se iría luego, acabaría con todos sus recursos con tal de lograr su cometido.. Pero ella sabía, que por muy insistente que éste fuera, ella jamás, JAMÁS aceptaría ser su esposa.

_"Y ahora ... ¿Qué hago? Necesito ver al señor Sesshomaru...pero ¿Cómo? Es casi imposible que se entere de lo que está sucediendo aquí...Y ha venido tan poco el último tiempo que no tengo la más mínima idea de cuándo volverá...¡Ay! Qué horror..."_

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes...-Le respondió al fin. Después de todo, ese sujeto debía estar acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera y conseguir lo que quisiera. Por mucho que le dijera que se fuera, Ryuji se quedaría igualmente. -Pero conste, te lo advertí.-

- Le prometo que seré todo lo contrario a una molestia, señorita Rin.-

_"Sí, claro" _Pensó la joven para sus adentros, sonriendo con ironía.

La siguiente semana Rin hizo sus labores con normalidad, con la excepción de tener a Ryuji que la acompañaba, o mejor dicho la perseguía, durante buena parte del día. La muchacha no le dirigía mucho la palabra, pero después optó por responder en cierta medida los intentos de diálogo del terrateniente, él era demasiado insistente. Además, la muchacha era demasiado cordial como para negar por mucho tiempo una conversación, a pesar de que éstas la la cansaran, incomodaran y hastiaran.

Así fue como se enteró un poco de la vida del joven, sin pedirlo ni quererlo. Su familia tenía muchas tierras, gran poder y dominio hacia el Norte. Era el único hijo que había dejado su padre antes de morir y había heredado toda las posesiones de éste. Mediante los viajeros y comerciantes se enteró de Rin; todos hablaban de su extrema belleza, delicadeza e imponente apariencia. Había decidido emprender el viaje para conocerla y lograr que fuera su esposa. (Aún no desistía de aquella idea). Rin escuchaba estos relatos ya que aunque no lo pidiera, el tipo hablaba igual; pero siempre que el joven le preguntaba algo sobre su vida, la muchacha evadía las respuestas con algún comentario inteligente que hacía al terrateniente olvidar lo que había preguntado.

La muchacha no iba a compartir sus experiencias con este tipo tal molesto.

Ryuji y su tropa alojaban en un lugar cercano a la aldea, por lo que llegaba aproximadamente a medio día y se iba casi al anochecer. Pensaba quedarse lo necesario para llevarse consigo a Rin. Se había embelesad, incluso obsesionado con ella.

A veces Rin lo sorprendía mirándola fijamente, cosa que la ponía bastante incómoda, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Una noche, Rin se encontraba en la cabaña preparando la cena. La anciana Kaede envolvía hierbas medicinales en un rincón. Por la entrada, apareció una figura muy conocida para ambas.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-

- Sólo vengo para conversar un poco con Rin, anciana. ¿Rin, puedes salir un momento?-

La muchacha encargó la cena a la anciana y salió de la cabaña. _"¿Qué querrá conversar conmigo?"_Si Inuyasha venía hasta aquí era por algo importante, o porque su esposa lo había enviado.

- Rin...-Comenzó a decirle Inuyasha, mientras paseaban a los alrededores. - ¿Qué piensas sobre todo eso?-

- ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

- Sobre este tipo que llegó pidiéndote como esposa...- Rin bajó la mirada. ¿Que qué pensaba? Pensaba que el único dueño de su corazón era, es y será el hermano de su interlocutor. Pero este sentimiento estaba guardado muy dentro de ella y creía que nadie se había dado cuenta...Aunque casi todos sus cercanos lo intuían.

-Hum...no lo sé.- Su mirada era triste y vaga.

- ¿Que has pensado sobre irte con ese terrateniente?-

- Que no, pero el tipo no se va... - Un nudo se comenzaba a formar en la garganta de la joven. Lo único que deseaba era ver a Sesshomaru, saber los sentimientos de éste...poder ser correspondida con este amor que le quemaba las entrañas. ¡Por qué todo era tan difícil! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cuando lo volvería a ver! ¡Y ahora este terrateniente aparecía y la seguía a todos lados!

- Debes pensar algo sobre todo esto, Rin.- Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, notaba la conmoción y la tristeza en el rostro de Rin. - Kagome me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo...-

Rin no contestó. Se limitó a caminar al lado del Hanyou.

- Rin, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.-

- Lo sé...-

- ¿Entonces...?-

- No me iré con ese tan Ryuji, ya lo he dicho.-

- ¿Y por qué ha pasado tanto tiempo contigo entonces? Eso da para pensar un poco...-

- Pues, no tengo otra opción.- Esa era la verdad. El joven la seguía quisiera o no. Se había acostumbrado de mala manera a su presencia, a pesar de que la incomodara y prefiriera volver a su cotidianeidad.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y la vio preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes otra opción?-

- Pues si...me sigue aunque yo le diga que se aleje. Al parecer, esta decidido en que me vaya con el...pero yo no quiero. No lo haré, jamás me iría con él. Pero me sigue...y bueno, no puedo hacer nada.-

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-

- Para evitar problemas...- Rin levantó la mirada hacia el hanyou. Él y su esposa, se preocupaban mucho por el bienestar de la muchacha, como si fuesen sus hermanos mayores.

-Já. ¿Problemas? Al parecer sí había un problema entonces, Rin. Quédate tranquila, procuraré que ese tipo te deje en paz.-

- Humm...si...-

En su interior, agradeció que Inuyasha pudiera intervenir por ella, ya que una mujer en su época no tenía mucho poder sobre los demás hombres, menos sobre un terrateniente. Pero tuvo en ese momento una corazonada. Nada bueno iba a ocurrir. Miro a Inuyasha y lo vio tranquilo, pero esto no la tranquilizó...algo iba a suceder, algo malo.

Volvieron a la cabaña e Inuyasha se despidió volviendo con su familia. Rin cenó con Kaede y se dispuso a dormir. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una extraña sensación acerca del día de mañana.

Se durmió con esa inquietud en su corazón.

...

La noche estaba despejada. La luna menguante era la única luz que iluminaba un bosque lejano. Los arboles se mecían levemente, como si durmieran. En un pequeño claro, un apuesto hombre de pelo plateado y ojos dorados se encontraba recostado sobre una piedra, absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba solo, su acompañante había ido a conversar con unos demonios que estaban en las cercanías.

_"¿Qué estará haciendo?"_ Pensaba en una mujer...una mujer que había conocido y protegido desde cuando ésta era apenas una niña, y que había dejado con unos humanos hace unos pocos años. Desde la última vez que la vio, hace más de un mes, tuvo que aceptar que esta muchacha había robado su corazón...no sin fuertes batallas internas, entre su mente y su corazón.

Su mente le decía que se olvidara de ella, que no podía ser vulnerable ante un ser inferior, que no podía cometer el mismo error que su padre...pero su corazón se derretía por Rin, y le costó mucho darse cuenta de ello. Cuando al fin lo hizo, estaba completamente enamorado. Ese corazón, que había estado protegiendo con una densa y fría coraza, estaba loco por Rin.

No tuvo más remedio...lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos ella. _"Cuánto deseo verla..."_ Lo que lo detenía era ese maldito orgullo. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el gran Sesshomaru, aceptara estar enamorado de una humana? ¡Él, que había sentido repulsión por los humanos durante tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo podría explicar este cambio? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, que lo enloquecía tanto?

-¡AMO BONITO!- Jaken se acercaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde se encontraba descansando Sesshomaru, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¡AMO BONITO!- El youkai corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jaken?- Le preguntó el Daiyokai cuando el pequeño ser verde finalmente llegó a su lado, sin aire. Jaken intentó recobrar un poco el aliento para poder hablar con su amo y que éste lo entendiera.

- Amo...Sesshomaru...- Apenas podía articular palabra. Respiraba muy ajetreadamente.

-Dilo ya, Jaken.-

- Se...trata...de...Rin...- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rin? ¡Qué demonios le había pasado!

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, preocupado y temiendo lo peor. Si algo le sucedía a esa mujer, jamás se lo perdonaría.

- ¡Habla ya Jaken! ¡HABLA!- Le exigió a su sirviente, casi en un grito.

-Unos demonios...me...contaron...que un humano...un tal...Ryuji...se encuentra...en la aldea...donde está...Rin...y quiere...llevársela...

¿Que un humano quería llevarse a Rin?¿ SU Rin? No, eso no lo permitiría. ¡Nunca!

- ¿Cómo que quiere llevársela Jaken?-

- Es un terrateniente...quiere...hacerla su esposa.-

¿ Rin como esposa de otro? Sobre su cadáver...sobre su cadáver otro podría tener a Rin. _"Ella es mía, nadie más puede tenerla...¡NADIE! Porque demonios no la traje conmigo en aquella ocasión...¡POR QUÉ!"_

Sesshomaru no esperó más explicaciones de Jaken y con un grito desgarrador que rompió el silencio de la noche, se puso en marcha.

Mientras más luego llegara, mas luego podría tener a Rin a salvo junto a él. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo...quizás...quizás podría perderla...quizás...ese terrateniente se la llevaría. ¡NO! No lo permitiría. Tenía que llegar rápido. Rin TENÍA que estar a su lado, aunque tuviera que traerla a la fuerza.

_"Rin...por favor, no hagas una estupidez, ¡Niña tonta!"_

No quedaba otra opción, era ahora o nunca. Iría hacia la aldea, y traería consigo a Rin a como diera lugar. Por su estúpido orgullo, ahora otro estaba intentando llevarse a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estaba vencido...tenía que reclamar a Rin como suya cuanto antes. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaran los demás? No podía seguir ocultando el hecho de que...se había enamorado perdidamente de esa humana, y si no hacía algo pronto, podría perderla...para siempre.

**Ay! ¿Cuál sera esa corazonada de Rin? Nada bueno, NADA BUENO! jejeje y que hará Sesshomaru cuando vea a ese terrateniente tan cerca de la muchacha :O **

**No se lo pierdan ! Saludines :)**


	3. Desesperación

**¡Hola! Ya! les traigo el tercer capituloooo. Tengo mucho que hacer estos días pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de darme un buen rato para hacer este capitulo. Lo tenía mas o menos pensado pero salió mejor de lo que pensaba. No me responsabilizo por ataques de nervios jijiji. **

**Sin mas preámbulos, acá va. Disfrútenlo!**

Rin despertó temprano. Podía ver a la anciana durmiendo a su lado plácidamente y decidió no molestarla. No tenía sueño así que sería un desperdicio de tiempo seguir acostada. Se desperezó y decidida, se levantó sin hacer ruido.

Arregló sus ropas de dormir y se colocó un bello kimono verde claro con retazos dorados que había sido, obviamente, regalo del Daiyokai. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Cómo podría enterarse de lo que ella estaba sufriendo mientras aguantaba a ese Ryuji?

A su mente se vino la imagen de Sesshomaru y su mirada profunda. ¡Cuánto amaba esos ojos dorados! ¿Y si él ya sabía acerca de la existencia del terrateniente y no había querido hacer nada? ¿Acaso todo esto resultaría a favor de Sesshomaru, para así al fin librarse de ella? Después de todo...la había evitado bastante durante el último tiempo.

_"No pienses estupideces, Rin. Si el señor Sesshomaru supiese lo que aquí sucede, de seguro vendría a solucionar las cosas..."_ Intentó convencerse de esto, y eliminó los anteriores pensamientos; y con una sonrisa en su rostro, imaginó que uno de estos días, el Daiyokai vendría a su rescate.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cabaña en dirección al río para mojarse el rostro. No se veía gente merodeando por la aldea, todos debían de seguir profundamente dormidos; aún era muy temprano.

Al llegar, se arrodilló y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos, se refrescó, despertando completamente. Miró hacia el cielo y vio un día precioso. El sol alumbraba vivazmente y no se veía nube alguna. Los pajarillos cantaban alegres por los alrededores y el suave sonido del río completaba la maravillosa escena.

De pronto, lo recordó.

Aquel mal presentimiento que sintió la noche anterior. Su cuerpo se estremeció y la inundó la misma sensación que no la dejó dormir tranquila. Intentó alejar esto de su mente. ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Era un hermoso día y estaba en la aldea.

Caminó hasta alejarse del poblado y se sentó en un tronco seco para poder observarlo en su totalidad. Ese lugar había sido su hogar por años, pero seguía sintiéndose como una extraña...su lugar era con Sesshomaru y Jaken ¿Porqué no podía ser completamente feliz?.

A su espalda, escuchó el ruido de unos caballos y se dio vuelta a observar. Era un grupo de 5 hombres que venían al trote. Por sus prendas, reconoció que el del medio se trataba de Ryuji. ¿Qué hacía por aquí tan temprano? ¿Y porqué venía con sólo 5 hombres? Siempre lo acompañaba toda su tropa. Esto era...extraño.

No pudo prever lo que iba a ocurrir minutos después, de lo contrario, habría corrido hacia el poblado lo más fuerte que sus piernas le hubieran permitido.

...

- Amo bonito... ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al pueblo? - Le preguntó Jaken a su amo, mientras iba montado en Ah-Un, siguiéndole el paso a Sesshomaru por los cielos.

Había amanecido hace poco.

-Calla y avanza lo más rápido que puedas.- Tenía un mal presentimiento. Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en Rin. ¿Qué sería de ella en estos momentos? _"Estúpido, eres un estúpido"._ No supo diferenciar si estas palabras eran para sí mismo o para ese tan Ryuji; de todas formas a ambos le vendrían bien.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer, amo?- Jaken había notado la extraña expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru durante toda la noche. Nunca, en todos los años durante los que lo había acompañado, vio una expresión así en el rostro del Daiyokai. Era de culpa, dolor, preocupación, rabia e impotencia...mezclada con algo más que el pequeño youkai no se atrevió a dar nombre, por miedo a equivocarse.

- Eso no te importa, solo sígueme.- No estaba dispuesto a decir lo que pretendía hacer. De hecho, ya le había costado bastante asumir a sí mismo sus sentimientos, así que no los andaría divulgando tan fácilmente.

- Ojalá que la pequeña Rin se encuentre bien...- Fue lo último que dijo Jaken y ambos continuaron su viaje en silencio. En unas pocas horas, llegarían al poblado.

...

Rin esperó a que el grupo de hombres se acercase. Sabía que muchos dirían que era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo pero no encontró motivos por el cual preocuparse.

Es verdad, el terrateniente la había hostigado mucho durante estos días pero nunca se atrevió a hacerle daño, así que no creyó que corría un gran riesgo al dejar que esos hombres se le acercaran a ella...que estaba sola... y lejos del pueblo.

- Estás aquí, Rin.- Ryuji se bajó del caballo al llegar a su lado. ¿La había tratado de tú? Este cambió la inquietó...siempre se había dirigido a ella de "usted". ¿Porqué ahora no?.

-Si...vine a dar una vuelta. ¿Por qué por aquí tan temprano y con tan pocos hombres?- Rin subió las defensas, algo no le olía bien y se puso de pie.

Ryuji miró a sus hombres de reojo, serio y de una forma cómplice.

-La verdad...- Dudó, como si quisiera buscar las palabras exactas para continuar.- Mas tarde no hubiese podido...De hecho, mi plan era buscarte en la cabaña pero me hiciste las cosas mucho más fáciles estando aquí.-

Rin retrocedió unos pasos. ¿A qué se refería con eso de "hacer las cosas más fáciles"? Ryuji avanzó hacia ella la misma cantidad de pasos que había retrocedido, acortando la distancia que los separaba..

Los ojos de aquel hombre tenían la misma expresión del día en el que lo conoció, cuando se parecían a los de un cazador acorralando a su presa... ahora ella era la presa. Se asustó. ¿Podría su mal presentimiento tratarse de justamente este instante?

- Debo regresar, la señora Kaede me espera.- Les dijo, queriendo zafarse de la situación y mintiendo para que pensaran que la anciana se encontraba despierta y se preocuparía si no regresaba pronto.

Ella sabía que esto no era así. Ni Kaede, ni nadie del poblado se encontraría despierto a estas horas.

- No mientas, Rin. Sabes perfectamente, al igual que yo, que tu eres la única despierta a estas horas.- Ryuji se acercó de un sólo movimiento, quedando junto a ella, y le tomó firmemente el brazo, impidiendo que escapara como la mujer pretendía hacer.

Supo que estaba acorralada.

-Rin...ya me diste a entender muchas veces que no te casarías conmigo a las buenas. - La miraba a los ojos fijamente, viendo la expresión de terror de la mujer. No podría escapar, aunque quisiera, no la dejaría...estaba firmemente sujeta. -Sólo me quedó el camino difícil. No me dejaste mas opción. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y...te quiero a ti. -

-Sue...ta...me.- Dijo la mujer, intentando soltar su brazo de la mano de Ryuji, logrando que éste hiciera un gesto a un hombre de su izquierda quien inmediatamente inmovilizó a Rin por su espalda, apretándola con las fuerza haciendo doler sus extremidades. Intentó moverse para soltar el amarre pero no lo logró, sólo conseguía que aumentara la presión sobre sus brazos.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo ¿Qué demonios haría este tipo con ella? ¿Podría salir de esta sola? Era imposible... 5 hombres contra una mujer era una batalla perdida. ¡Por qué no se había quedado en la cabaña!.

Intentó gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero no pudo...un trozo de tela tapó su boca, impidiendo que emitiera sonidos.

-Nadie te puede ayudar, Rin. Pretendía ir a buscarte a la cabaña pero ahora, casi te me ofreces en bandeja.- Rin lo miró con odio ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO!- Admito que se me habría hecho difícil sacarte desde la aldea, por eso elegí esta hora...una anciana y una mujer son fáciles de reducir mientras los demás duermen.- Sonrió arrogantemente.- Ahora, te irás conmigo. ¿No habría sido más fácil para ti, aceptarme a las buenas desde el principio? - El terrateniente rio en la cara de Rin.

Rin forcejeaba contra el hombre que la tenía inmovilizada. Intentó patear a Ryuji pero el tipo era muy rápido. Trató de correr la mordaza de su boca pero estaba muy sujeta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba perdida. A esta hora, nadie la podría ayudar...estaba lejos del poblado, y era una mujer indefensa...y prisionera.

-Sujétala firme.- Escuchó decir a Ryuji, mientras sentía unas cuerdas sujetar su manos a su espalda. No se detuvo de forcejear ni un instante, pero no pudo contra sus captores.

Ryuji la tomo en el aire y la subió a su propio caballo, dejándola boca abajo y de forma horizontal al lomo. Unas telas la sujetaron y sintió como Ryuji se subía a la montura del caballo, a su costado.

-Ahora, linda, nos vamos lejos de este pueblucho. Despídete, porque nunca más lo volverás a ver.-

Sintió el comienzo del galope del caballo y dirigió su mirada hacia el pueblo...No logró divisarlo bien ya que las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos, distorsionando su vista. ¿Era cierto, esta sería la última vez que vería el único lugar que aún la unía a Sesshomaru?

¿Cómo volvería a ver a su Daiyokai? Éste la iba a ver al poblado cuando quería... ¿De qué manera podría encontrarla si este tipo la estaba raptando, alejándola del sitio?

Se hundió en la desesperación al imaginar su futuro. Nunca más vería a Sesshomaru y ahora se encontraba a disposición de este tipo. A cada paso que daba el caballo se alejaba más de su mundo conocido. Lloró hasta el cansancio y en ningún momento sintió que se aminorara el paso del grupo.

Es más, vio en un punto cómo los demás hombres de Ryuji se unían a la caravana. Al parecer, lo estaban esperando listos para seguir con el viaje.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando qué sería de ella... Le costaba respirar por la posición en la cual se encontraba y el sube y baja del caballo sólo empeoraba las cosas. Finalmente, cayó presa del cansancio, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

...

-No está, ¡Rin no está!-

-¿Cómo que no está?-

La anciana Kaede había despertado en su caballa percatando que su aprendiza no estaba. La buscó durante unas horas por los alrededores y no la encontró por ningún lado.

Se fijó que era pasado mediodía y que ese terrateniente tampoco aparecía. Una punzada atravesó su corazón.

-No está Inuyasha... ¡Y ese terrateniente tampoco aparece!- Le gritó la anciana desde la puerta de la cabaña de Inuyasha y su familia. Lo único que pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía fue en acudir donde estaba el hanyou, era el único que la podría ayudar.

Sabía que algo terrible había ocurrido. La idea de que Rin se hubiera fugado con Ryuji era completamente imposible. La muchacha no se habría ido a las buenas con ese joven.

-Maldito hijo de...-

-¡Shh! Inuyasha, que no te escuche.- Kagome tomó en brazos a un pequeño de 2 años que se encontraba al centro de la habitación y antes de salir del lugar con su hijo, agregó - Por favor, búscala.- El rostro de la mujer denotaba tristeza y una lágrima recorrió su rostro al imaginarse lo que su amiga podría estar viviendo. Pero ella no podría acompañar en la búsqueda, tenía que cuidar de su pequeño.

-Inuyasha, por favor...-

-No tienes que decírmelo anciana.- Acto seguido, el hanyou salió rápidamente de su hogar para seguir el rastro de Rin. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? ¡Debió eliminar a ese tipo cuando tuvo la oportunidad!

Sentía el olor de Rin alejarse hacia el norte, pero al acercase casi al término del poblado se detuvo en seco. Otro olor. Uno conocido y familiar. Su hermano, estaba en el lugar y podía sentir que estaba furioso.

...

-No está...-

- ¿Quién, amo bonito?-

-Rin, no está.-

Ambos youkais habían llegado al pueblo hace unos instantes. Se dirigieron a la cabaña que ocupaba la anciana junto con Rin, pero se fijaron en que ninguna de las dos estaba en casa. Sesshomaru puso atención al olor de la mujer, y no lo sintió por ningún lado. Rin, no se encontraba cerca... Su olor se perdía hacia el norte.

- ¡DEMONIOS!- La rabia inundó todo su ser. ¡No era posible! ¡Rin, SU Rin, no estaba! Se ausentó durante un mes para aclarar sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de cuán cobarde había sido. Sólo por temor a perderla se atrevió, más bien dicho se obligó, a actuar. Y ahora...ahora que volvía...no la encontraba. -¡DEMONIOS! - Repitió con más fuerza, aprontando sus manos e incrustando sus garras en sus palmas. Sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo, que le erizó la piel a Jaken.

Se dispuso a salir en dirección al norte, donde el rastro de Rin se perdía. No estaba dispuesto a perderla, no ahora que había decidido hacerla su mujer. Iría hasta donde fuera con tal de recuperarla a como diera lugar. Sentía que Rin no se había ido por su propia cuenta, pero no sabía qué rayos había sucedido.

Confusión, duda, rabia, angustia...

Cuando se movió para ponerse en marcha, sintió el olor de su hermano. Ese mal nacido tendría que darle explicaciones de por qué Rin no estaba. Corrió a su encuentro.

...

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA RIN?!- Le exigió a Inuyasha pegando un grito y esperando una respuesta, que hizo que los aldeanos que se encontraban dentro de sus casas, salieran a ver qué es lo que sucedía. - ¡RESPONDE!-

Inuyasha había visto cómo su hermano aparecía de un salto frente a él, no se había equivocado con reconocer el olor. Pero tampoco había esperado que apareciera frente a él tan sólo unos segundos después de darse cuenta que se encontraba en el lugar.

- No lo sé, Sesshomaru.- Respondió sinceramente, viendo al piso. De una extraña y retorcida manera, entendía a su hermano. Se puso en el lugar de él, estaría igual...o peor, si unos años atrás hubiese sido Kagome la desaparecida.

Sin que su hermano se lo dijera, Inuyasha había detectado que, al igual que su padre y él, Sesshomaru se había fijado en una humana. Se percató de esto mucho antes que el mismo Sesshomaru lo hiciera. Al parecer, era un rasgo de familia.

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO LA CUIDASTE BIEN! ¡QUÉ LE PASO!- Gritaba Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos y sus colmillos fuera. No quería lastimar a Inuyasha, pero necesitaba culpar a alguien...aunque sabía muy bien que la culpa la tenía el mismo, desde el momento en que no se había llevado consigo a Rin en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

Inuyasha lo vio a los ojos, serio y comprendiendo su dolor

-Lo único que se, Sesshomaru, es que Rin no se fue por su voluntad.- El hanyou necesitaba darle a entender algunas cosas a su hermano, por si el Daiyokai aún no caía en la cuenta.- Si no te has fijado, Sesshomaru, Rin esperaba que vinieras por ella...hace mucho que ha esperado por tí. - Estas palabras hirieron al Daiyokai ya que sabía que eran ciertas-...Rin estuvo rehuyendo de un terrateniente que vino para pedirla en matrimonio. Ella esperaba que vinieras, que TU la pidieras, no un humano. Tu maldito orgullo es el culpable, Sesshomaru.-

Sesshomaru gruño, _"Tonto, eres un tonto"_ se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Cómo estaba dejando que su hermano hanyou lo reprendiera de esta forma? Si hubiese sido otra ocasión, hace algunos años, ya estarían luchando a muerte, pero sabía que ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

- No pierdas el tiempo, Sesshomaru...-Siguió Inuyasha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ...si no te mueves en este instante, yo mismo iré a buscar a Rin.- Sabía que Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso como para dejar que él fuese a buscar a la muchacha, y ese era su objetivo...que el Daiyokai fuera a buscar a la mujer que, sabía, tarde o temprano se convertiría en su cuñada. Esto, en el caso de que Rin se encontrara bien y que Sesshomaru lograra traerla a salvo.

-No hace falta. Esto es asunto mío, Inuyasha.-

Con un rápido movimiento, Sesshomaru desapareció. Esto lo tenía que arreglar el. Él fue el estúpido que le temió a sus propios sentimientos. El idiota que por orgullo había puesto en peligro a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos...Lo que más preciaba en este mundo corría riesgo por culpa de él y de nadie más. ¡Si sólo hubiera actuado antes!

Llegó al punto en donde Rin se había sentado a ver el poblado, a una distancia prudente de éste.

Se detuvo y vio al suelo. Logró divisar unas líneas de arrastre y se imaginó lo peor, al ver que las huellas de 5 hombres y 5 caballos llegaban hasta el lugar y luego se volvían.

Se percató en que las huellas de Rin desaparecían en el lugar y que esas líneas de arrastre, provenían desde donde dejaban de aparecer las pisadas de la mujer.

Su desesperación creció aún más cuando logró percibir un olor salino...a lágrimas.

Su corazón se desvaneció: Rin estaba en riesgo. Esos mal nacidos se la habían llevado a la fuerza.

- Maldita sea...-Murmuró para sí, mientras seguía el rastro dejado por su pequeña, lo más rápido que podía.

_"Los matare, juro que los mataré. Rin...por favor, resiste...espérame un poco más, por favor"._

__**No me odien, por favor no me odien! **

**Yo misma cuando lo releí para arreglarle los detalles quede como "porque lo dejas así Dios mio! Malvada!" pero es que no me aguante las ganas jejeje. Tenía que ser así por las circunstancias, había que darle algo de emoción. :P**

**¿Se fijaron en el bebe de Inuyasha y Kagome? awww, necesitaba poner eso jijiji. ¡Amo a esa pareja!**

**Este capitulo es como bien cargado de emociones y no se, angustia!. ****Espero les haya gustado. :D Cuando pueda, les subiré el otro :) **

**Saludos ^^**


	4. Rescate

**Hola! Al fiiin! Lo siento muchísimo por tardarme unos cuantos días en subir este capitulo, en relación a los demás. La verdad lo acabo de hacer y debería estar estudiando jajaja. Mi tardanza fue por motivos de la U. He tenido mucho que estudiar...y sigo en las mismas.**

**Lo siento ! :( **

**Pero me obligué a hacer un tiempo para subirles este capitulo y de verdad espero que les guste :) Además, estoy muerta de sueño también! jejeje.**

**No les quito mas tiempo y aquí les dejo el 4to capitulo! Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Podía olerla. Si, se encontraba cerca. Claro...si fuese un humano aun estaría muy lejos, pero él era un poderoso youkai, así que el trayecto no le tomaría mucho.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que haría, solo reaccionaría. Lo más importante era quitar de las sucias manos de ese tal Ryuji a Rin, a como diera lugar. No sería muy difícil, eran unos simples humanos.

Sus instintos estaban apoderándose de él. ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera finalmente a Rin a salvo? Después de todo, el la quería como su mujer...y si continuaba así...mejor ni pensarlo.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

De pronto se fijó en que no llevaba a Jaken con él. En cuanto supo que se habían llevado a Rin, todo lo demás se le olvidó y tomó un segundo plano. Cuando todo estuviera bien, volvería por el... pero quizás fue para mejor que Jaken se hubiera quedado lejos. Rió para sí mismo ante la idea.

Cruzó los bosques rápidamente, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado la caravana. El olor de Rin había dejado de alejarse, por lo que dedujo que se habían detenido a descansar. ¿Cuánto habían recorrido durante esas horas? ¿50-60 kilómetros? Y a él sólo le bastaba unos minutos..aunque se le hacían eternos.

Redujo la velocidad cuando detectó que estaba a unos cuantos metros y se escondió para observar el sitio. Sintió miedo, intentó imaginar lo que diría Rin cuando lo viese; lo más probable era que le reprochara el haberla dejado sola. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué motivos tendría él para esconderse de esa forma? _"Estúpido, sal y ve por ella"_

Era el miedo...miedo de lo que haría la mujer al verlo...y miedo de cómo la encontraría. No quería que Rin se sintiera traicionada por él. Pero ¿acaso no era eso lo que había hecho? Era culpa suya que la chica estuviese sufriendo todo esto. Él y sus malditos sentimientos que lo confundieron durante tanto tiempo. Se maldijo al pensar que sólo al saber que otro quería tenerla logró reaccionar...cuando debería haberlo hecho antes, mucho antes...cuando sintió que su cariño por Rin ya no era el mismo, cuando dejó de verla como a su simple protegida.

Tarde, todo muy tarde y ahora estaba expuesto a las consecuencias, a que Rin lo odiara.

Notó que un grupo de hombres estaban descansando, acomodando a los caballos. No vio a Rin con ellos por lo que se guió por el olor de la mujer y logró divisarla.

Alejada de los demás hombres y con un tipo junto a ella. Tenía que ser el tal Ryuji, no había duda. Era un tipo vestido diferente a los demás y con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras miraba a Rin, la cual se encontraba desmayada.

Sesshomaru lo odió como nunca había odiado antes a alguien... _"Maldito"._

Sus ojos se enrojecieron de la rabia y sus colmillos afloraron. Ese tipo no tenía ningún derecho sobre Rin, y pagaría con su propia sangre el haber osado raptarla.

Sus garras crecieron, listo para atacar...aprovecharía que Rin estaba desmayada para que no viera la sangrienta escena, no quería que la mujer fuera testigo de lo que pasaría. Desde que ella era pequeña, Sesshomaru la protegió de ver las matanzas. Siempre le pedía esperar alejada del sitio o que fuera para otro lugar...y este caso no sería la excepción.

Tomó vuelo para atacar...pero, la muchacha despertó. Se detuvo bruscamente.

-Ya despertaste, Rin-

La mujer habría los ojos un poco atolondrada, notando que ya no seguía sobre el caballo. ¿Cuánto se habría alejado del poblado? Le dolió la vista al abrir los ojos, por lo cual tuvo que pestañar un buen rato para acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz del Sol.

Miró al hombre que la acompañaba. Ryuji... ¿Cómo había podido raptarla de semejante forma? Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que él sería capaz de semejante cosa.

"Ojos vemos, corazones no sabemos".

-Suéltame.- Se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba amordazada y podría hablar nuevamente, movió sus labios al notar un cierto dolor por la presión que habían ejercido las telas durante tanto rato.

Ryuji rió estrepitosamente.

-¿De verdad crees que te soltaré, cuando logré sacarte de ese inmundo sitio? Rin, Rin...que graciosa eres.-

La muchacha lo miró con odio. Ahora, no podría hacer nada...estaba completamente indefensa y ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba. Por culpa de ese terrateniente su sueño de volver al lado de su señor se había derrumbado... y una lagrima escapó por sus mejillas.

- No llores, tonta. El lugar al que te llevo es mil, no, un millón de veces mejor que tu antiguo hogar.-

Rin miró a su costado. Lo repudiaba completamente.

Otra lágrima cayó, sin que Rin pudiera detenerla. Sólo pensaba en Sesshomaru ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos? De seguro, lejos..sin siquiera imaginar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Acostúmbrate a la idea de verme a la cara. Tú serás mi mujer.-

- Ni lo sueñes...- Le contestó, aún viendo al costado.

- Eso está por verse.-

- No pienses que me convertiré en tu mujer, Ryuji. - Ahora sí lo miró desafiante.- Si me obligas, me encargaré que cada uno de tus días sea un infierno, aunque con eso me lleve la vida entera. Cada oportunidad que tenga, intentaré escapar, aunque me signifique la muerte. Y cada vez que pueda, Ryuji, te prometo que intentaré quitarte del camino.-

Ryuji la observó, levantando una ceja y atento.

-Ya veo... así que ese es el problema.-

Rin no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero no quiso darle el gusto de preguntarle. Ryuji esperó que ella dijera algo, pero en vista que no lo hizo, continuó.

- También me dijeron que un youkai te frecuentaba...por lo visto, estas enamorada de él. ¿No es así, querida? Por eso estas tan reacia a mí-

Sorpresa, era lo único que pudo sentir. Así que este tipo también sabía lo de Sesshomaru...quizás algún viajero lo vio en la aldea en una de sus visitas pero...¿Tanto se notaba que estaba enamorado de él?

- Te quedaste muda ¿Eh? Así que tengo razón...-

- Eso no te incumbe.-

- Puede ser...pero mira.- Ryuji se arrodilló y bajó la mirada hasta quedar frente a Rin.- Ese demonio sólo jugaba contigo. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que vendría por ti? JÁ! Ya tienes 20 años Rin, de seguro ese youkai se anda revolcando con otras...¿Qué puede tener de especial una simple humana como tú para él? Te hice un favor tonta, no hubieras conseguido nada mejor que yo, metete eso en la cabeza. Acostúmbrate a ser una buena esposa y olvídate de ese perro. ¿Oíste?- El tono del terrateniente fue autoritario, y hablaba en serio, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras...como dándole una orden a Rin.

La muchacha evitó su mirada nuevamente y no le contestó. ¿Era todo eso cierto? ¿Sesshomaru estaría sólo jugando con ella? ¿La había dejado en el pueblo para...para estar con algunas youkai? No, eso era mentira ¡MENTIRA! No podría ser cierto...aunque en su corazón se sembró la duda, duda que la lastimaba profundamente.

- Mírame, mujer.- Le exigió Ryuji, poniéndose de pie. Pero Rin no obedeció.

- Mírame, te estoy dando una orden.- Volvió a insistir.

- Jamás te obedeceré, Ryuji.-

- Entonces ¡Lo harás a la fuerza!- ¡ZAZ! Golpeó a Rin en la mejilla, dándole vuelta el rostro, dejando una marca roja en el lugar del golpe.

Rin ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una ráfaga pasó sobre ella y un instante después Ryuji desaparecía.

¿Que había sido eso? Miró a los alrededores pero no pudo ver nada distinto. Los hombres, que estaban a unos 20 metros de distancia no se habían percatado de nada, y en los árboles colindantes todo parecía normal. Siguió observando y volteando el cuerpo, todo cuanto su amarre la permitía. Si tan solo no estuviera atada tendría la oportunidad de escapar del lugar en esos instantes.

Escuchó un suave quejido, que al parecer, sólo ella logró percibir. ¿Y eso?

Todo esto era raro...muy extraño.

Sesshomaru había estado escuchando atento la conversación. La curiosidad pudo más, quería escuchar lo que Rin tenía que decir. Además, deseaba escuchar su voz...

Parece que fue para mejor quedarse quieto un momento, porque cuando escuchó a Ryuji hablar de él, el corazón le dio un tirón al notar que Rin se había quedado muda ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo por él? _"Y tú, como un completo tarado, esquivándola. Imbécil."_

Esperó un poco mas...quizás lograría oír de la misma boca de Rin las palabras que confirmaran sus sospechas. Porque también estaba la opción, de que ella se hubiera quedado callada por resentimiento hacia él...por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Por dolor al recordarlo.

Pronto se arrepintió de esperar. Vio claramente cómo Ryuji golpeaba a Rin y su instinto de matanza afloró sin marcha atrás. Ese humano no viviría un segundo más. Ningún ser que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a Rin viviría en paz en este mundo, tarde o temprano Sesshomaru lo aniquilaría.

¡Nadie tocaba a SU Rin!

Se abalanzó sobre su presa, sin darle siquiera un segundo para reaccionar. Lo hizo a tal velocidad que al parecer Rin tampoco lo había visto.

Llevo a Ryuji a un sitio alejado. No quería que la muchacha viese cómo lo mataba. No deseaba que lo viese en ese estado, con sus instintos de asesino a flor de piel.

De un fuerte golpe dejó a Ryuji en el suelo, de espalda. Vio unos ojos asustados, implorando auxilio.

- Tu...tu eres...- Tartamudeó el hombre, completamente asustado en el suelo, mientras Sesshomaru colocaba un pie en su garganta.

- Yo soy Sesshomaru, humano. El único que tiene derecho sobre Rin. Y tú, eres hombre muerto.-

Con un rápido movimiento, sacó su espada y ante la mirada aterrorizada del joven, la blandió en el aire. Con un preciso corte, abrió la garganta del tipo, haciendo que se desangrara.

Un último quejido salió del herido, y luego dejó de existir.

Sesshomaru esperó unos segundos antes de volver con Rin. ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción ahora? Podría matar a todos esos hombres pero eso significaría más sangre, y posiblemente tendría que hacerlo frente a Rin, ya que eran muchos. No sería fácil asesinarlos uno por uno lejos de ella.

Prefirió alejar a la mujer del lugar. Esos tipos tenían suerte...podrían alargar su vida un poco más.

Sin previo aviso, Rin sintió que la tomaban por la espalda y la alejaban del lugar a una velocidad tremenda. No podía decir si estaba alejándose aun más de su pueblo o si estaba deshaciendo el camino. Estaba completamente desorientada y ahora, un tanto mareada.

Pero...

¿ Eran eso garras?

Y esas manos...

Esas mangas...

Ese cabello que alcanzaba a ver ondeando...de color plateado.

Sólo podía ser...

Estaba soñando, de seguro su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Muy mala pasada. Era imposible y así se convenció. No se haría ilusiones hasta asegurarse de estar despierta. De seguro se había desmayado con el golpe que le dio Ryuji.

Segundos después sintió que se detenía y la depositaban suavemente en un prado. Los nudos que la ataban se aflojaron y al fin recuperó la libertad. Esa sensación era completamente real. No se trataba de un sueño. Hasta el dolor que quedó en el lugar donde habían estado las amarras se sentía real.

-¿Estás bien? - Escucho _esa_ voz a su espalda. Era cierto, era él. ¡Tenía que ser él! No podía estar equivocada.

Rápidamente se dio vuelva y vio a Sesshomaru parado frente a ella. Sus ojos tenían un leve tono rojizo...pero aún así mantenía el mismo semblante de siempre. El mismo semblante con el que tanto había soñado. El mismo semblante que amaba.

- Señor...Sesshomaru.- Sin pedir permiso ni esperar aceptación, Rin lo abrazó por el torso fuertemente. Lloraba de alegría...y no pretendía separarse de él en un buen rato.

No esperaba ningún gesto de reciprocidad, ya no era natural en él. Pero para su alegría y sorpresa, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la alzaban del suelo, acercando aún más el abrazo. ¿Y esto?

- Rin, perdóname.- Fueron las palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de su señor. Palabras que hicieron que sus lagrimas desbordaran con aún más fuerza.

¿Personar? Ella no tenía nada que perdonar...Sólo le bastaba con estar así, abrazada al ser que era dueño de su corazón. ¿Que importaba lo que había sucedido, si esto era lo que había causado?

* * *

**Estoy pensando seriamente en lo que escribiré para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Una de las opciones significaría cambiar de calificación al fic jajaja pero no lo sé... Esta historia ha ido tomando su propio curso, mis manos escriben por sí solas jajaja La idea principal ha ido teniendo varias modificaciones a lo largo de los capítulos y ahora va en esto jeje. ¡Quien lo iba a imaginar!**

**Así que espero sus reviews :) Todo depende, depende!**

**Saludos! Y gracias por leer :)**


End file.
